Because I hate him, because I love her
by ChisatoHachirobei
Summary: "Why am I so irritated when I'm with him? Why am I feeling better when I'm with her? Now, I knew the answer for all this questions, it's because I hate him. It's because I love her." Set in 3z universe This is an Okikagu Fanfic! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: When I met this BASTARD!

**Good Day everyone! I'm Chisato Hachirobei, my previous account which is "ChisatoHachirobei" was broken. So my fanfiction there which is "Promises are meant to be broken" will be postponed. So, don't worry I'm going to fix it as soon as possible, for now I'm going to make a new fanfiction. **

"Because I hate him, Because I love her."

_Why am I so irritated when I'm with him? Why am I feeling better when I'm with her? Now, I knew the answer for all this questions, it's because I hate him. It's because I love her._

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama it belongs to Sorachi-sensei.

Cherry blossoms are flowing all over the school since it is spring, students are busy chattering about their vacation.

"Okay, students gather now we'll have our opening ceremony." Mr. Cock—Hasegawa announced.

The students gathered to the hall. Ms. Teradano Aya A.K.A Otose, the principal is ready to give her speech to everyone.

"Good Morning, everyone!" Otose greeted.

"Good Morning…" The students greeted back.

"Today is the opening ceremony of the school, Gintama High." Otose started her speech.

Meanwhile the students are busy chatting to their classmates, not even showing care to what the speaker has spoken.

"Ne~ Ne~ Toushi!" Kondo called out.

"What is it, Kondo-san?" Hijikata asked.

"Otae-san is super duper cute today! Even last month even last last month even the lastest month I saw her!" Kondo proudly acknowledge the brunette girl.

"Anpan, Tama, Anpan, Tama, Anpan." Someone's whispering the words endlessly.

"Why do I belong to all these weirdoes?" Hijikata sighed.

"Don't worry Hijikata-san, you're weird also, like eating dog sh*t." Okita deadpanned. "Ahh it's time now watch your back Hijibaka, I'll be taking your head so DIE HIJIKATA!" He added then left the 3.

"TEME! SOUGO COME BACK HERE!" Hijikata glared.

"AHAHAHAHA! O.C!" Zura blurted out.

"Zura ja nai, Katsura da!" He corrected.

[A/N: Gomenasai Zura! (^.^)]

"Gomenasai Zura ja nai, Katsura da!" He corrected again.

[A/N: OH JUST SHUT UP! (-_-)]

"Oh shut up ja nai, Katsu—"

Moving on! For Shinpachi, the glasses wearing human is listening to his all time favorite songs that is sung by Otsuu.

"I simply destroy." Takasugi stated.

On the other side, Bansai is listening to his songs nonstop. Meanwhile, at the girls' side, they are also busy chatting.

"OH MY!" Otae worried had spoken.

"What is it? Tae-chan?" Kyuubei replied.

"My pet gorilla escaped! So—" She threw a punch to the gorilla who is staring at her intimately. "I put him asleep so that he won't escape!"

"K-Kondo-san!" Hijikata called out the lifeless commander.

"Shinsuke-sama, we'll be able to see each other again! KYAAAAH!" Matako squealed.

"Oh my he's handsome! I'll get to see Gin-san again! Yosh! I won't fail again and I will make him fall to me! KYAAAAAH! GIN-SAN I LOVE YOU!" Sarutobi shouted all her emotions.

All of the people in the hall are now staring at her.

Otose sighed, "Okay! Now for the closing remarks, may we call the newly elected student council president Mr. Okita Sougo!"

Okita stepped up on the stage, all of the fan girls screamed in delight.

"OKITA-KUN!"

"OKITA-KUN WE LOVE YOU!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He ignored all of these; he grabbed the microphone then started his speech.

"Everyone if you won't shut your mouths and listen to my speech, I'll cut your heads." Okita said with a sadistic smirk.

Everyone remained silent.

"Good Day everyone, except for Hijikata." Okita greeted them.

"Good day…" The students greeted back.

"TEME! SOUGO!" Hijikata shouted.

The students stared at him.

"S-Sorry." He apologized.

"Don't mind that Hijibastard there and focus your attention to me. To those students who are in this school welcome, except for Hijikata. We will again spend mostly our time here. But don't be so agitated the school year has just begun. There will be more surprises top come. This will be a memorable school year for us except for Hijikata-san. We will try our best to keep this school moving forward. Again, I'm your student council president, Okita Sougo. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here and DIE HIJIKATA!" He bowed then stepped down the stage.

"CLASSES STARTS NOW! Everyone enjoy! Proceed to your lovely classrooms." Otose signaled.

The students left the hall with mixed emotions.

"Ahahaha~ School is going to start in a few minutes! It will be fun! Right, Kintoki?" Sakamoto excitedly said.

"SHUT UP! It's school get it? If you're excited about it then you're an abnormal person! You se, every person living in this world wishes that Mondays won't come and I'm one of the! I'm enjoying my summer break while I lay in the couch, reading JUMP and drinking my strawberry milk while picking my nose but it's study time! You know the meaning of studying it means student dying it is an ultimate threat to all human beings! And I'm one of them and it's not Kintoki its GINTOKI!" At last he's done with his speech.

"You know what, Gintoki there are lots of people who loves school. You see they can also form friends!" Tsukuyo calmly told the natural-silver-perm-headed guy.

"Friendship my ass! You all got is b*tchship, you termi—" He was stopped when Tsukuyo pinched his ears.

"What did you said, termi?!" Tsukuyo asked him enranged with anger.

"Oi, stop it!" Hasegawa approached them, trying to keep them calm.

"Ouch! I'm super sorry Tsukki!" Gin said.

"Who are you calling Tsukkki?" Tsukuyo pinched it harder.

"You know the t-terminating ouch! Decimal! A decimal which can be expressed by f-finite number ouch! Of figures!" Gintoki explained.

Tsukuyo let go if his ears.

"Shut it! You call yourselves a teacher?" Mutsu interrupted.

"Sorry…"

"Everyone, let's draw now for your new advisory class." Otose cheered them.

Everyone drew out of the fishing bowl.

"Then, recite your classes." Otose said.

"1-A" Tsukuyo answered.

"4-D, ahahaha~ WHY AM I SO UNLUCKY?!" Sakamoto answered.

"3-B, hooray!" Hasegawa answered.

"2-A" Mutsu replied.

"1-D" Ikumatsu replied.

"So what's yours Gintoki?" Tsukuyo asked.

"2-Z! WHY WILL I DEALL AGAIN WITH THESE BRATS?! LAST TIME ITS 1-Z! WHY Z? WHY?" Gintoki shouted,

"Ahh! But it's okay I'll be able to keep an eye to my daughter…." Gintoki added.

"AHAHAHAHA~ Ehh? What?! Daughter?!" Everyone was shocked on the sudden news.

"D-Daughter? W-Wife?!" Tsukuyo asked surprisingly.

"I don't have a real daughter but I have an adopted daughter! Speaking of the devil, here she is." Gintoki told them and he pointed to the direction where a girl is marching to them.

It is a girl with a vermilion hair with buns on the sides.

"Oh~ A girl with a vermillion hair with buns on the sides."

[A/N: You just repeated what I just stated. (=.=)]

"She's cute, you taught your daughter a good habit." Sakamoto complimented.

"W-Well, I'm a good father after all. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gintoki laughed mischievously.

"W-Wait something's wrong, she's wearing red jogging pants beneath her skirt. She's not in proper uniform!" Mutsu scolded Gintoki.

"Well, she's shy so—" He was interrupted with another pinch this time it is in the nose.

"You're a teacher! GEEZ!" Tsukuyo scolded him.

"Oi!" The vermillion-haired girl called out.

"Ahhhh. Kagura what brings you here? Also introduce yourself to my co-teachers as well." Gin said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kagura. So where is my classroom? You said you'll lead me there. Kagura said.

"Ah. Sorry, everyone I'll be leaving.." He then stood up then lead daughter to her classroom.

"I forgot something! Kagura, just go up to this stair then turn left, wait for me there."He dashes out leaving her daughter alone. She climbed the stairs then turn left. She continued walking when she accidentally bumped someone. The person she bumped at is none other than Okita Sougo, the student council president. He didn't receive any response at all so he tapped her shoulder.

"Oi! Brat, you won't even apologize."Okita said

"Then, I'm sorry. May I excu-" She was stopped when he spoke.

"You won't get anywhere, brat. You're not even wearing a proper uniform. Tell me your name." He told her.

"What if I don't? YOU'RE ALSO A BRAT!" Kagura shouted.

"Oi! You don't know what will happen if you disrespect me. I'm the student council president you know that?" Okita told her.

"So what? I don't even care if you're part of the Seven warlords of the seas, a member of Soul Society and a jinjuriki. Just seeing your face makes me puke. What we will have fun in this class? Don't joke around me you stupid brat!" Kagura exclaimed.

"Classes is about to start, please excuse me." But Okita didn't let her go.

"I'm talking to you so pay respect." Okita said with a sadistic smile.

"HUH?! Are you an idiot or what? Student councils should be a role model to us students so what are you doing?" Kagura asked.

"I'm talking to a student who needs to be disciplined." Okita answered.

"Oi! This is my first day today and you're giving me this? You really made my day." Kagura is pissed already she wants to knock this person. But Gin said to be patient in school.

"I'm giving you the pleasure to be pissed this morning. Isn't it nice? You're having this kind of treatment." Okita mocked at her more.

"YOU SADISTIC JERK!" Kagura snapped.

"Thank you for the compliment, PIG!" He emphasized the word PIG.

"I'm not a pig, GORILLA!"

"Oi! That's Kondo-san you brat."

"IDIOT!"

"B*TCH."

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER"

"Bastard."

"STOP IT, BRATS!" Gintoki said as he smash their heads together.

"Classes had started and you're here arguing, Souchiro-kun go to your class now." He added.

"Sogou-desu." He replied.

"Kagura follow me." He commanded. Kagura followed Ginpach and she gave the sadistic brat a cold stare.

"I hope that I won't end up with the same class with this bastard." She said.

"She's interesting." He murmured while he gave a sadistic smirk.

-Classroom-

"Good Morning everyone! I'll be your homeroom and math teacher AGAIN! I'm Ginpachi so nice to meet you. Is there any new student here?" Ginpachi asked.

"None…" They answered.

"Good, I'll be introducing one, please come in." He told them with a lazy tone.

Kagura came in and began to write her name in the blackboard. As she writes everyone was surprised.

"YO! I'm Sakata Kagura, nice to meet you." Kagura introduced herself.

"S-SAKATA?!" Everyone was shocked.

"Okay! Everyone you can ask any questions to her." Ginpachi offered.

"NOOOOOO! GIN-SAN GOT MARRIED TO THIS NASTY GIRL?! HE MADE **** IN **** TO HER *****! NOOOO! I CAN'T FORGIVE IT! GIN-SAN'S BODY IS MINE! HIS MIND, SOUL, HIS ****!" She attacked Kagura. But she just smacked her to her head.

"I'M HER DAUGHTER! IDIOT!" She replied.

"Then, he does have a wife?!" Yamazaki asked.

"None, I'm an adoptive daughter." She answered.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone said.

"Ahhh. Sakata-san!" Shinpachi called.

"What? You can call me Kagura."

"Then, is your old school?"

"S*irin High."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"I-I don't want to mention it." Kagura said with a serious tone.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"DO YOU LIKE MAYONNAISE?" Hijikata asked.

"No, it makes me puke." Kagura answered abruptly.

"You're disrespecting the mayonnaise kingdom! APOLOGIZE!"

"Why will I? I'm just saying the truth!" Kagura answered.

"Then, me! I'll ask a question." Okita raised his hand/

"W-WHY ARE YOU HERE SADIST?!" Kagura was surprised.

"How can you drop a raw egg onto a concrete floor without cracking it? Okita asked.

"IDIOT! Concrete floors are very hard to crack!" She answered.

"If it took eight men ten hours to build a wall, how long would it take four men to build it?"

"No time at all it is already built."

"If you had three apples and four oranges in one hand and four apples and three oranges in the other hand, what would you have?

"You have LARGE HANDS!"

"How can you lift an elephant with one hand?"

"Are you stupid? You won't find an elephant with one hand!"

"How can a man go eight days without sleep?"

"No Probs, He sleeps at night!"

"What can you never eat for breakfast?"

"Of course it's dinner!"

"Then—"

"STOP IT YOU BRATS! Why are you always arguing with each other? Souichiro-kun who's seating beside you?" Ginpachi asked.

"Sougo-desu, no one is seating here." Okita replied.

"Yosh! Kagura sit there!" Ginpachi commanded.

"No way! There are viruses in that chair. You're letting your child get cancer!" Kagura disagreed.

"Huh?! Just because you're going to seat beside Souichiro-kun it means you'll get cancer! You'll seat there whether you like it or not!" Ginpachi shouted at her.

"Sougo-desu."

"Your next subject is English! Brace yourselves because the termina—" He was interrupted when a wild kunai stabbed his head causing it to bleed.

"Teacher! Sakata-san is not wearing proper uniform!" Okita deadpanned.

"H-He's right, K-Kagura so get rid of that jogging pants. It's disgracing my name as a teacher." He told her with his head bleeding.

"CURSE YOU, DAMN SADIST!" She screamed then tears off her jogging pants. She proceeded to her sparkling and lovely seat which is beside Mr. Student Council President.

"Good Bye class, see you later. Watch out for the terminator!" Again he was stabbed by a kunai.+

"Good Morning class, I'm Tsukuyo and wait for a minute I'll just get rid of his body." She get rid of the body.

-RECESS-

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Curse you sadistic freak!" Kagura curses him as she slam her face at her desk.

"Hello, Sakata-san." Otae called her out.

"Ahh. Hello, you can call me Kagura if you want." Kagura responded.

"Kagura-chan, Can we eat our recess together?" She asked her out.

"Eh? Eat together?" Kagura asks.

"Yes. Can we?" She questioned her.

"Eat together? Eat together? SURE! I LOVE TO!" Kagura jumped out of her chair excitedly.

They opened their lunchboxes and eat together.

"Ne~ Kagura-chan" She called out.

"What is it? Anego?" She called her" Anego" instantly.

"What do you think of Okita-kun?" She asked.

"PFFFFFFFFFT! What kind of question is that?! Of course his a dimwit, sadistic jerk, b*tch, idiot, stupid! I don't understand why do girls love him so much?! Are the girls airheaded?" She blurted out.

"So does that mean you hate him?" Otae said.

"Hate?" She asked.

"Yes, you're pissed right?" Otae pointed out.

"Well, it's not I hate him." Kagura reasoned out.

"Well, now I'm pissed because THERE'S A GORILLA HANGING OUT HERE!" She kicked Kondo endlessly.

"Eh?" She sighed.

-LUNCH-

"Oh crap! I forgot my lunch box! Oh come on!" Kagura said while face desking herself.

"I'm hungry! Someone give me some food! Please herpess me!" Kagura shouted.

"It's help you idiot! Here, I'll give you an onigiri." Okita offered his food to her.

"Eh? Are you okay sadist?! Did you hurt yourself?" Kagura was surprised on his sudden move.

"Is it wrong to help a student you must thank me and end your sentence with a woof! Before I give you this." He said.

"Then, THANK YOU WOO-Wait! LIKE HELL I'LL DO IT! I'm not a dog!" She then snatches the onigiri then ate it.

"Ahh. Stealing is bad, China." He taunted while giving a sadistic smirk

"What wrong? Blushing like that? Are you falling for me?!" He mocked her.

"I-It's…" She replied.

"IT'S SPICY! RAAAAAAAAAA! How dare you put Tabasco sauce in it?! I swear I'll kill you! Give me water!" She dashes out the classroom leaving Okita smirking sadistically.

-Science-

"Oi! China!" He called out.

"…"

"China."

"…"

"Ahh! Ginpachi is a PI—" Before he ended up his sentence she grabbed his face then slam it in the floor. She then glared at him.

-Mathematics-

"Okay! X+1=X-4?" Ginpachi asked the crowd.

"China."

". . ."

"Oi! China, are you listening?"

"…"

"Stupid, idiot, b*tch, brat,child."

"…"

"Ginpachi really su—" He was again interrupted when she slammed his face to his desk. She then gave him an evil glare.

-Student Council room—

"Wah. I'm s0 tired to day." Okita sighed.

"How's your day?" Nobume asked.

**[A/N: Nobume is the vice president of the student council-desaaa!.]**

"There's a problematic student in my class. She was interesting but after I teased her too much she began to avoid me." He deadpanned.

"Is she really that interesting?" She asked.

"Yeah, she has a very thick face to argue with me." He replied.

"What's her name?" She questioned.

"China. The girl with buns." He answered.

"That's Kagura." She shotted back.

"Arggggh. It really pisses me off! I finally found a girl that keeps on glaring at me but now she's avoiding me. I hate it." He said.

"It's because you piss her too much. Be nice to her. Here!" She tossed a piece of card to him.

"That's her part time job location, go and apologize to her." She added.

"Why will I apologize to her?! Ahhh, forget it. I just want to sleep. I'm not that kind of interested to her." He told her while pulling his sleeping mask.

"Let's see about that." She deadpanned.

-Gintoki's House—

"Yaaaaaaay! Finally home!" She rested at the couch.

"How's your school Kagura?" Gintoki asked.

"Well, it was good except for that sadistic brat! TCH." She said.

"Kagura, it's 5:00 already go to your part time job." He reminded her.

"Oh! I forgot! Bye Gin-chan! Bye Sadaharu!" She waved then leaves the house.

-Wagna*ia -

"Hello!" She greeted everyone.

"Kagura, you're going to work at the counter for the mean time." Worker X said.

"Sure!" She said then put her apron on.

"I'm in my good mood today! I hope that I won't encounter that sadist here! But it's impossible because he's not interested in sweets." She murmured.

-Street-

"Anue told me to buy cake for her in Wagna*ia then add some Tabasco sauce on it." He said then entered the Wagna*ia."

-Wagna*ia-

"Ahh! Wel—"She stopped when saw the sadist.

"come? WHY ARE YOU HERE YOU SADIST!?" She continued.

He was also shocked to see her, "I'm a costumer today so pay respect."

"Ahahahahaha~ Welcome to Wagn*ria sir!" She welcomed him.

"I want a strawberry cake and also put some Tabasco sauce in it." He said.

"Okay sir! I'll just get it." She smiled bitterly to him.

"Here is it sir! It costs 500 yen!" She said.

"Here." He handed the 1000 yen then leave.

"W-Wait sir! You have an excess of 500 yen!" She called out.

"Keep it." He said.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Do whatever you like there." He then leaves.

She then out the 500 yen at the cash register then put the other one into the tip box.

"He's weird." She murmured.

-Streets-

"So Imai gave me the wrong address, she planned it to trick me." He said.

-Classroom-

"Okay. Tomorrow we'll have our seating arrangement. Good bye." Ginpachi announced it then leaves the classroom.

"Good Morning! I'm your Home Economics teacher, Mutsu!" She introduced herself.

"Good Morning!" They greeted back.

"We will have our activity today so pick a partner!" When she said those words the classroom become chaotic.

"Otae-san be my—" He was punched by Otae.

"Don't come near me GORILLA!" She shouted.

"T-T-T-ama-san b-be my p-p-artner!" He asked.

"SHINSUKE-SAMA! BE MY HUSBAND!" She shouted.

"Wait, I'll just go and get Gin-san." She said while trying to jump at the window.

"BE QUIET! GO BACK TO YOUR SEATS NOW! YOUR PARTNER WILL BE THE PERSON SEATING BESIDE YOU!" She shouted.

"Nooooooo! Teacher I don't want to be partners to this sadistic jerk! I'll have cancer don't let your student die!" She shouted.

"No. If I said your seatmate will be your partner that's it! Okay, our activity is that you and your partner will create a song that is related to both of you. I'll give you 5 minutes to plan." She exclaimed.

-After 5 minutes—

"First pair Shinpachi and Otsuu."

"Chome, chome chome chome koh!" Otsuu started.

"Pori, pori pori pori pori kurae!" Shinpachi sang.

"Chome, chome chome chome koh!" Otsuu sang.

They continued singing endlessly.

"Second pair Kondo and Otae."

"Otae-san! Oh my Otae-san! I lo—" Before he finished it the brunette girl punched him.

"Stop saying my name you gorilla!" She said.

"Next pair Hijikata and Yamazaki."

"HIJIKATA DIE!" Okita shouted.

"Shut up!" He glared.

"Anpan! Mayo! Anpan! Mayo!" They began singing.

"Next pair Takasugi and Matako!"

"Shinsuke-sama is cool! Kyaaaaaaah!" She squealed.

"I simply destroy." He said.

"This is getting on my nerves! Student A and Sarutobi!"

"GIN-SAAAAAAAAN! HELP ME! SOMEONE IS RAPING ME!" She shouted.

"TCH! SHUT UP! SARUTOBI! Next Okita and Sakata!"

"Twinkle Twinkle little star." Okita started.

"HUH?! What is he thinking? We didn't even discuss we just argued. It can't be help I have to continue it." She murmured to herself.

"I want to hit you with a car!" She continued.

"Throw you off a tree so high." He continued.

"Hope you break your neck and die!" She glared.

"Twinkle Twinkle little star.." He continued.

"I wonder what will happen if you.." She said.

"DIE!" They both said it as they planted a kick.

"DIE YOU SADIST!" She shouted then grabbed her umbrella and started to shoot some bullets.

He dodges it and grabs his bazooka from nowhere.

"You think I'll fall for that!" He then shoots from his bazooka.

They continued to fight. The students were amazed on what they saw. They just sat there and grab some popcorn. Meanwhile, Mutsu is standing there really pissed. A nerve popped out from her head. Okita grab Kagura's leg then threw her to the locker. The locker was broken, she quickly stand then grab a scissor then jumped to him.

"DIE! KONOYARO!" She shouted then points the sharp edge of the scissor.

"STOP IT! GEEZ! I'M REALLY PISSED TODAY! OKITA AND SAKATA GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" She shouted then leaves.

"Tch. It's because of you stupid sadist!" She blamed him.

"It's your fault, idiot!" He shouted back.

-Principal's office—

"What are you doing you two!?" Otose scolded at them.

"You! Sakata, you're just a new student here and you start a fight! Geez! That Gintoki doesn't even raise her daughter to a well-disciplined lady! You, Okita you're the student council president you should discipline them!" Otose added.

"I'm disciplining her." He deadpanned.

"What kind of disciplining is that?! Geez! As a punishment you two, clean the rooftop after classes!" She commanded.

"HUH?! B-but cleaning with this bastard will give me cancer!" She demanded.

"Shut up! Regret on what you did!" Otose scolded.

-Rooftop-

"Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT! I HATE IT! I REALLY REALLY HATE IT! Cleaning with a sadist will give me cancer, please let this stupid person die!" She shouted.

"Oi! China, stop blabbering there and help me!" He scolded at her.

"I don't want to help a sadist!" She then sat down then bent her knees closed to her face then sob.

"Oi! China are you crying?!" He asked her.

"…"

"Oi! Answer me; your father will kill me if I made you cry! But it's a fun one though you're crying over this prank." He said sadistically.

"…"

"I won't fall for that."

"…."

"OI! ANSWER—" He was stopped when Kagura answered.

"Pfffft. HAHAHAHA!" She started laughing.

"Are you an idiot?! You don't deserve my gorgeous tears, ahahaha!" She laughed like a girl.

Okita stared at her.

"Oi! Why are you staring at me?! Let's clean already I-D-I-O-T! AHAHAHAHA!" She grabbed the broom and started to sweep.

After a few minutes.

"YAAY! It's done! But I have to wait for Gin-chan! ARGGH!" She said with anger.

"Ahhh! Look sadist, it's a moon with a ring around it?! EHHH?! WOOW!" She was amazed on it.

But Okita continually stared at her.

"What China?! You haven't seen a moon?" He mocked her.

"IDIOT! I saw them various times but this time it has a ring on it! I have enough! I'm tired already! I'm going to sleep. Good Night~~" She said.

"You think I will let you." He said sadistically.

"Shut up! But you know what—" She stopped when she saw Okita staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me?! AHAHAHA. Could it be you fall for me? WAHAHAHA!" She laughed mischievously.

"But you know what sadist, thank you." She thanked him.

"For what?" He asked.

"For helping me here." She exclaimed.

"Of course, it's our punishment for fighting and-" He was interrupted when she speak.

"Not that. It's my first time to do it with my classmate. In my previous school people always avoid me I can't get a chance to join them. But you're the very first person to greet me and interact with me with a sadistic way though, so thank you!" She smiled like an angel that gleams all over the place.

"But at the same time I'm pissed! RAAAAAAAAA! DAMN IT!" Now she turned into a devil.

"Kagura let's go." Ginpachi popped out.

"HOORAY! Sadist!" She called out while facing him.

"Good Night and DIE! MWAHAHAHAH!" She laughed then follows her father.

He continue to stare at the girl while smiling.

"It was a long day today might as well go home."

-NEXT DAY!-

"Okay, draw a number from this box and say your prayers!" Ginpachi announced.

The students drew out a paper out of the box.

"Why am I not seated with Otae-san?! Why?!" He was really sad about it.

"T-Tama-san is beside me. T-Tama-san is beside me!" He rejoiced.

"Gin-san why am I seating with student A?! Do you ship me with this brat?! I want you Gin-san you're the only who will take my vergi-" Bam! Ginpachi threw a book to her.

"Shut up!" He scolded.

"So, Kagura-chan what's your num-" Otae was interrupted when she saw Kagura sweating a lot.

"Yo!" Okita greeted her then sat on his desk near the window.

"NOOOO! WHY ARE YOU HERE AGAIN!?" She screamed.

-Recess-

Kagura dashes out from the classroom.

"Damn it! Damn it! Why is it always like this? He's always with me everywhere I go

"Why am I tied to her? She always there wherever I go. Maybe the goddess of fortune is beside me."

"Is it karma?! I don't believe in karmas at all! I'm sorry, I won't eat Gin-chan's pudding anymore just untie me with that bastard!"

"Maybe it's my lucky day today because that girl in the TV said that Cancers will have a great day and Scorpios will have a bad luck today."

**[A/N: Okita's zodiac sign is cancer since his birthday is on July 8 and cancer is June 21-July 22. Meanwhile, Kagura's zodiac sign is scorpio since her birthday is on November 3 and scorpios is October 23- November 21. 8(-.-)8]**

"It sucks! It really sucks! Why am I irritated when I'm with him?!"

"Why am I feeling better when I'm with her?

"Why?!"

"Why?"

"I knew it!" She stopped walking when she saw Okita.

"I knew it." He stopped walking when he saw Kagura.

"It's because…" She thought.

"It's because…" He thought.

"Because I hate him!"

"Because I love her."

**Glossary:**

**Wagnaria is a restaurant in Working!**

**Seirin High is the school where Kuroko attends.**

**For the rest you know it already.**

**Yaaay! Done at the first chapter! Phew! Is it good or bad?! Tell me! Follow, Reviews and Favorites are appreciated! Minna wait for the next chapter!~ (=v=)**

**Ja ne! (0)**


	2. Chapter 2: Just the girl I'm looking for

Kagura: This is my 2nd year in high school, I transferred at a school so called "Gintama High", it was a wonderful school when I met him, OKITA SOUGO, the student council president who won by means of his fan girls so—Wait! Why am I the one who's recalling the previous chapter? It should be you, you stupid glasses!

Shinpachi: It can't be help Kagura-chan maybe there are other viewers who don't know the storyline.

Kagura: HAH?! First of all you lazy bums who read this trash start on the chapter 1 not on chapter 2 get it?!

Gintoki: WAIT! WAIT! I'm the main character on the anime! Why am I getting only few scenes? Why does Souji-kun gets my main character position?!

Sougo: It's Sougo, danna. It can't be help, the author chose me.

Kagura: But I don't like to be paired with you, bastard!

Sougo: What did you say bakagura?

Kagura: YOU SADIST! *starts fight*

Gintoki: Souichiro-kun give back my position!

Shinpachi: OI! Everyone don't fight here!

?: Leave me the rest, megane.

Shinpachi: PLEASE DON'T CALL ME ME—AU-AUTHOR-SAN!

Chisato: Geez! You brats, don't start a fight here. Gintoki, don't worry I'll be making a fanfic about you with Tsukuyo~

Gintoki: HAH?! Don't ship me with that drunk terminator!

Chisato: I'm giving you a chance to become a main character! You are like those people you know "CHOOSY" Be thankful you perm head!

Kagura: Because of you, you stupid author that I got pair with this idiot! COME ON, FIGHT ME!

Gintoki: YEAH! COME ON!

Chisato: *nerve pops out* Bring it on, bastards! I won't get easy on you! *starts fight*

Shinpachi: So you also joined the fight! *sigh* Then I'll do the disclaimer. Gintama isn't hers it belongs to Sorachi-san! So here's the chapter 2! START!

Chapter 02: She's just the girl I'm looking for

"Kagura! Wake up now you'll be late for school!"

She woke up from the sudden call. Eyes filled with large black circles on her eyes. All night she was playing games and watching TV. Yes, it was Monday again, the huge threat among humans. She rose from her bed and fixed. She went to the washroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. After that she went down to eat breakfast with her father.

"Good you're awake wait a minute I'll just cook the egg."

But she noticed something unusual on his father's pinky. She doesn't know if she's just hallucinating or not. She rubbed her eyes and that thing never leaves her father's pinky. Well, it was a red string tied on his pinky.

"Gin-chan, there's something on your pinky."

Gin took a peek from his hands and saw nothing.

"There's nothing in here, maybe your just imagining things now seat there and wait for me."

She sat on the chair and kept staring at his pinky.

"Why would Gin-chan have that thing? While I don't have any here."

She was interrupted on her train of thoughts when Gin called her.

"Oi! Let's eat now, Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu."

"So how's school?" He asked the lifeless vermillion girl while pouring his strawberry milk on a glass.

"Gin-chan you said that Mondays sucks right?"

"Yes, how about that?" He said while drinking it now.

"I think I should just quit school."

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFT! Wha-What's w-w-wrong Kagura?" He said while cleaning the mess he had made with his strawberry milk.

"Well, you know the sadist was bugging me these past few days. He really pisses me of day by day even in my part time job. RAAAAAAAAA! DAMN IT!"

"Sorry, Kagura but I can't change the seating arrangement because it will be unfair to those who wishes to be change so for the mean time bear with it, kay?"

"Tch. I'm done eating." She stood up and place her dish on the sink afterwards proceeded at the bathroom.

"Ahhhh~ Kids these days."

-School ground—

"Why do I keep seeing people with red strings? Even in the bus stop and now here these students, but I can't even see mine? What kind of thing is th—"

"Good Morning, Kagura-chan!" Otae greeted her.

"Ahh. Good Morning Ane-" She was interrupted when she saw it again on their pinkies.

"Kagura-chan, what's wrong?"

"Anego! Look at your pinky it has a red string in it!"

Otae looked at her hands and saw nothing.

"Come on, Kagura-chan you're kidding me. Wait a moment here Kagura-chan, I'll just return the gorilla in the zoo!" She landed a flying kick on Kondo.

"K-Kondo-san!" Hijikata called out the lifeless commander.

"I can see it again, even Mayora and the Gorilla have those?"

-School Corridor-

"Here it is the ultimate threat to me. I wish that sadist never existed." She entered the classroom and saw a familiar figure. A guy with sandy hair and eye mask.

"TCH. Whenever I see his stupid face it makes me—" She was stopped when she saw various of red strings in the classroom.

"OI! China!" He called out

"Since I met this bastard my life went wrong." She murmured and then proceeded to her lovely seat.

"Sadist…"

"Hm?"

"Let me see your hands…"

"Why will I let a monster see my "holy" hands?"

"Just shut up and let me see!" She grabbed his hands and saw a red string.

"You have a red string also…"

"Huh?!"

"I SAID THAT YOU HAVE A RED STRING ALSO!"

"Huh? I can't see anything. Arere~ China could it be you hit your head causing you to hallucinate things. Awww. Poor little girl come on show me the bubu."

"TCH." She shouted then rested her face on her desk.

"Why can I saw these things on others but not mine? What's this red string called? Is it what they called red string of hatred?" She murmured. "SADIST! What's red string of hatred?"

"IDIOT! It's red string of fate, it is a myth wherein gods ties red strings on the faithful pair. Even it turns to be twisted or knotted or whatever. It can't be separated because it was a fateful one. Wait, why are you asking about these things?

"I can see it…"

"Huh?"

"I can see red strings! But not mine."

"AHAHAHAHA! You can see red strings I can't believe it! Or maybe you won't end up on someone. Oh poor china come on and let me see the bubu." He mocked her again.

"If you don't want to believe then don't! I was mistaken that I told it to a BASTARD!" She was certainly pissed in his jokes. She rested her head on the desk and gave a sigh.

"China!"

"What?!" She raised her head from the desk facing her stupid classmate.

"Say, who's my fated one?"

"You just mocked me! Like I'll tell you stupid brat! Che!" She gave him a cold shoulder.

-Recess-

"EHH?! You can see red strings?!" Otae was surprised on the sudden news.

"Yep and I can see yours anego!" She was delighted. Finally someone believed on the things she had said.

Kagura noticed Gin and Tsukuyo walking together.

"Tsukki~~ Onegai buy me some parfait~" He pleaded like a kid.

"Like hell I'll treat you and don't call me TSUKKI!" She replied with anger all over her face.

Kagura was surprised on what she saw and gave a scream,"WAAAAH! ANEGO! ANEGO!" Otae was startled and asked her, "What is it Kagura-chan?"

She pointed at the coupl—**[Gin and Tsukuyo: WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!] **2 who was walking pass them. "I saw Gin-chan's fated one!"

"Who is it?"

"Tsukuyo-sensei…" She answered.

"Eh?!" Otae was startled on the answer of her friend. Tsukuyo and Gintoki fated? What?! WHAT!?

"Wait here Anego I'll approach-" She was stopped when Otae was there with a gloomy atmosphere. "Go on Kagura-chan be happy. I'll just go to the restroom~ Ahahahah~" Otae walked towards the vending machine.

"Umm. Anego that's not the way it's the opposite…" She pointed at the opposite direction. Otae followed her index finger and proceeded. Kagura ran over Tsukuyo and Gintoki.

"TSUKKI~~!" She called out.

"What is it, Sakata?"

"I have a good news for ya!" She pointed her two index fingers to her and let out her tongue just like a cute loli character.

"What is it?"

"I can see your fated person!" She gladly said.

"Huh? Then tell me first who is he then I'll believe you."

"It's… Sakata Gintoki, my father~!" She cheered at her.

As Tsukuyo heard of the sudden news her face turns red as a tomato. She glance on Gintoki who was busy picking his nose and he doesn't give a damn thing about it.

"Y-y-y-ou m-m-m-ust b-b-e m-m-ist-a-a-a-k-e-n!"

"Kagura, please stop it. Like I'll be together with this annoying terminato—" He was stopped when he saw an intense aura beside him.

"You just call me annoying, right?" She asked the silver-headed-man.

Gintoki gulped,"I-I'm sorry!" Tsukuyo slapped him and faced him with a blush in her face.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT! DON'T TALK OR COME NEAR ME GINTOKI!" She shouted and ran while tears flowing to her eyes.

"Waah. It hurts.. What's with her? It turns out like a doki doki shoujo romance like a guy who will chase her and say sorry and later on they'll live happily ever-" He was stopped again by an intense aura coming from her daughter.

"Gin-chan….. Chase after her and say SORRY!" She shouted at him.

"WHY?!"

"B-Because you hurt her feelings!" She grabbed a tissue from nowhere and blow her snot from there.

"Don't be so agitated Kagura later on she'll be good. So if you can see red strings then who's your fated one?"

"I can't see it…."

"Eh?"

"Maybe the sadist is right, I won't end up with someone.." She becomes serious on what the sadist told her a while ago.

"It can't be because everyone will end up with someone. So cheer up Kagura, I'm sure you'll find a better guy!"

"I-I don't want to fall in love….. again…"

"Kagura…"

.DING.

"Ahh! It's time already! Gin-chan see you later!" She sprinted out towards her classroom leaving the worried Gintoki.

**DISMISSAL.**

"Waaa! I'm late in my part time job!" She hurriedly went to her shoe locker. When she took off her shoes on the locker she saw thumbtacks and a letter there.

"_DIE! STUPID! Okita-sama won't be yours! Go to hell, bastard!"_

She crashed the thumbtacks on her hands causing it to bleed. "These girls are idiots. They don't realize what will happen if they stick their noses with that sadists. TCH." She threw the paper in the trashcan.

"Oi!" Someone called her and it was very familiar to her.

"What?! Stupid sadist."

"Your hand is bleeding what happened? A while ago you're head is hit now your hands? What kind of a girl are you?"

"It's none of your business.. Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Stay away from me from now on. You're putting me in danger." She uttered a serious favor.

"What's this china, getting sick of it? Does it mean you have feelings like a girl? I thought you're just a gluttonous monster."

"You know what, in this past few days I figure out why am I feeling this way towards you, now I knew it, it's because I HATE YOU! Tch. Don't come closer to me I might break your head." She confessed and leaves him there alone.

"I knew it she really hates me.."

**STREETS**

"I'm late! Damn it! Why do I encounter a sadist there?!"

"Ojou-chan!" Suddenly a group of bullies surrounded her.

"First a sadist now bullies. Come on I'm having a bad day! Let me pass dimwits!"

"Hang out for a little, little girl~"

"I said let me pass!" She kicked the bully at his stomach. "Come on! I won't get easy on ya!" She hissed.

"Bastard!" They attacked her. But she defend swiftly at the end the bullies were defeated.

"You don't even match me.." As she say these words she didn't notice that a bully slowly got up with a metal on his hand.

"Die! You bitch!" She closed her eyes to avoid seeing it. But at her surprise it didn't hit her when she opened her eyes she saw Okita beating up the thug.

"Sadist… WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

He gave her an evil glare, "What are you thinking idiot if this guy hits you what will happen?! You'll be kidnapped. Your father will kill me."

"I don't need your-"

"Think about it. Even if you act like a guy or a monster but still you're a girl. Act like one."

She shouted at him, "You said I'm a monster! You said I don't have feelings at all! So you're telling me to sit down and get kidnapped?"

"I'm not saying that you'll just sit there and do nothing. Because I-I."

"I WHAT?! You're a waste of time. I'm going home! I don't want to see your face! I-I hate you!" As she says these words she leaves him alone again.

"I-I care for you… Tch! Damn it!" He kicked a nearby trash can there.

**Gin-chan's home~**

"Tadaima…" She said lifelessly.

"Ohh~ Kagura you're early. What happened? No work for today?" But she ignored his father and went straight to her room.

"Gin-chan! I won't go to school anymore!"

"What?! Oi! Kagura, what happened?! Oi! Answer me!"

**Next Day.**

"That Gin-chan forced me to go to school. Then, I'll just skip classes; I don't want to see his face." She murmured with a great eye bags around her eyes. "Where should I go? Maybe to the Library?" She added.

**Library**

"Yay! Library is the best place for taking a nap!"

**CLASSROOM**

"Good Morning fellas, let's start this class by having an attendance." Gintoki greeted with a lazy tone.

"Pattsuan?"

"Please sensei, don't call me that name." The glasses WEARING human answered.

"Wait, author also please stop emphasizing WEARING and calling me that it hurts my feelings you know." But the author just ignored it and continued.

"Oguushi-kun?" Silence envelopes the place.

"Ehh? Oguushi-kun isn't here? Ahh! There you are!" As he pointed his index finger into the mayo lover. "You're not responding at all.

"The hell Oguushi-kun is my name!" Oguushi-kun quarreled.

"Oi! Author! Don't call me that. I'll sue you, I'll definitely sue you!" But he was ignored by the author and continued.

"Oi! I'll kill you!" Oguushi-kun added.

"Next, Gorilla (male)"

"Sensei, my name isn't gorilla (male) its Kondo." The gorilla answered.

"Please author-san, I'll give you a banana please call me by my name. Almost all the fan fictions here calls me Gorilla." But the author ignored it again and continued.

"Whatever. Female gorilla? Female go—" He doesn't have any chance to continue his words when Otae slammed his face to the desk.

"Sensei, my name is the gorgeous Otae-sama. Come on say it." She uttered a yandere smile.

"G-gorgeous O-O-Otae-sama?"

"here!"

"Let's continue, Anpan?"

"Anpan sparking!"

"Tama?"

"Here."

"Souichiro-kun?"

"Sougo-desu."

"Ah. Jyubei?"

"Kyubei-desu."

"Kagura?"

No one responded.

"KAGURA?!" Once again he called the vermillion haired girl.

Okita took a glance from Kagura's chair and saw no one.

"The hell where's that girl?!" Gintoki questioned while marking her as absent.

"Tch. I hate it when she's not here." He then puts his sleeping mask and went to sleep.

**Student Council Room**

Okita stared blankly in his desk.

"What's wrong, Okita-san?" Shi—the glasses **WEARING **human asked.

"Please author stop it.. And this time you made it bold…"

"Don't mind him he's just having his "love problems." Nobume told the glasses **WEARING** human.

"Shut up Imai… SHIMURA!" He called out. "What will you do if a girl avoids you?"

"Hmmm. Maybe I've done something wrong so I should apologize. Mind if you tell her name?" The glasses **WEARING **human asked.

"It's the girl with vermillion hair on your class." Nobume interrupted.

"Eh? Kagura-chan?!"

"Imai, you bastard."

"Do you like her?" She asked him.

"N-no, why would I like that glutton?" He lied.

"Apologize to her, Okita-san. You see you piss her way too much!" The glasses **WEARING **human gave a piece of advice.

"Like hell I'll apologize to her she's not worth it with my gorgeous words."

"Want to know what's the solution?" Nobume sat down in front of him.

"What?"

She leaned closer to him, "Lower your pride."

**LIBRARY**

"Ahh! I slept too much. What time is it?" She took a glance on the wall clock.

"12:30. 15 minutes before lunch time is over. Might as well eat I'm really hungry."

**ROOFTOP**

"Yay! Itadakimasu!" She eats and eats."It really tastes good when I don't have to see that sadist's face!"

"Oi! Mind if I join?"

"S-sur-SADIST?!"

He sat down at the floor."Why are you skipping classes?"

"TCH. I'm full. Might as well go back." She ignored him and leaves him.

"OI! China!"

"You failed?" Nobume mocked him.

"Shut up Imai."

**DISMISSAL**

"Yosh! I should go to my part time job—" She was stopped when a flower vase fell. "WAH! That was close; I thought I'll get hit by that! Wait, there's a letter."

She kneeled over then takes a pick on the paper.

"_**DIE, bastard! Okita-sama doesn't need you!"**_

She crumpled the paper, "Like hell he needs me."

**WAGN*RIA**

"Tch. Why is he here?" She clicked her tongue when she saw the familiar figure.

"Oi! China!"

"Ahh! Todorok*-san, take cover please. Need to go to the washroom." She ignored him again.

"Tch. She's avoiding me."

**CORRIDOR**

"You know what Anego yesterday I saw a huge cat!" They were happily walking when there's a loud voice coming from the school ground.

"How many days did I ignored Gintoki?" Tsukuyo wandered also at the corridor.

"China. China. China."

"Tsukuyo. Tsukuyo. Tsukuyo."

"Who's that?!" Both Tsukuyo and Kagura wondered.

When Kagura found out who shouted her name she immediately bid a goodbye, " Anego, I'll be going now. BYEE~" But OItae didn't let her go. She wrapped her arms around Kagura.

"Anego! Please let me go." She struggles from her. But the two stop struggling when they saw Tsukuyo blushing red as a tomato. They saw that Gin prepared a banner.

"_**I'm sorry so don't get mad I'll give you 300 yen."**_

"Oi! Sakata! Can you hear me? SAKATA!" Okita called out.

"Tsukuyo can you hear me? I'm sorry so don't get mad I'll give you 300 yen!" Gintoki called.

"OKAY! STOP THIS RUCKUS! I FORGIVE YOU!" Tsukuyo shouted.

"Yay! Tsukki~ Buy me a parfait!" Gintoki shouted.

"DON'T CALL ME TSUKKI! I'll treat you one so stop this and proceed to the cafeteria!" Tsukuyo shouted back.

"Yay! So Souji-kun it's up to you!" He sprinted out towards the cafeteria.

"SAKATA!" Okita once again called out.

"Okita-san, she's here!" Otae shouted.

"Let me go, anego!"

"Sakata! You know what!"

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"If you keep on skipping classes you'll get detention. So come back already, to the classroom, with those annoying brats. Your seat is getting dusty so come back already or else your father will kill me."

"THEN DIE! LIKE HELL I'LL SEE YOUR STUPID FACE! I HATE YOU!" She slipped from Otae's arms and ran towards the stairs. "Damn that sadist!

"Oi! Girl!" She stopped when someone called her.

"WHAT?!" She turned her head to them.

"Stop stickin your dirty ass on Okita-sama."

"I see so your one of those nasty fan girls. Let me clear this, you'll be getting hurt if you stick your nose in it."

"Then you'll go lovey dovey with him?!" Fangirl X said.

"Like I'll go lovey dovery with him! I hate him so much that I skip classes!"

"You'll pay for this brat!"

**CORRIDOR**

"Okita-san, Kagura-chan headed that way!"

_** .DING.**_

"Go back to your class now; I'll drag her with me." He sprinted out from her. "Damn you, China. You're making me worry!"

**STAIRS**

The fan girls attacked her. But she dodges it. She countered attack by simply giving them a punch. Suddenly someone accidentally pushed her causing her to fall and roll in the stairs. Her head bleeds blood and it broke her right arm.

"CHINA!"

"EEEEEEEEEK! Okita-sama!" The fan girls were frightened because of his sudden appearance. Okita saw Kagura covered with blood. He glared at the fan girls. Black aura surrounds him. "You know what, will you get your stinking asses out of this bitches. You're the one who I didn't need. In the count of 5 you should be out of sight or else I'll slaughter you."

"O-Okita-sama…"

"4…"

"We're sorry!" They ran as fast as they could. "China! Oi!" He went down and called her.

"D-Do-n-not-h-h-hel-p-m-me. I-I can do it mys-s-self." She stood up then tries to go down the stairs. But her vision blacked out, luckily, Okita manages to hold her arm. He carried her like a princess then proceeded to the nurse office.

**NURSE OFFICE**

"Good Afternoo—EH?! Okita-kun, what happened to her?!" The nurse was surprised on what Okita is carrying. "I'll explain later." He let down the girl in the bed.

"Okay." The nurse said then applied some first aid.

**AFTER A FEW HOURS**

Kagura opened her eyes to the bright light around her. Coming to her senses, she knew she wasn't in her original place and to make it worse, someone held her hand while sleeping. She immediately jolted her hand away from his grasp and kicked him away from her. "WAKE UP YOU SADISTIC BASTARD! If this is your new way of torturing me, I HATE IT! I hate—"

Okita being awaken from her sudden punch. He grabbed her wrist and came closer to her face.

"IT HURTS DAMN SADIST! LET GO!" The tip of their noses slightly touched. He smirked, "That's good China, and you're alive and awake." He released her wrist.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! Where am I?! How do I get here?! Who brought me here?! What happened?!" She was puzzled.

"One question at a time. But…" He leaned closer to her ear. "I think the main question is what happened a while ago?" He immediately pulled away to see if she's blushing.

She did.

Red.

It's really really red.

Red as a tomato.

He really loved this moment.

"WHA? WHA?! WHA! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed on top of her lungs. Okita laughed out and Kagura stopped screaming.

"It's a joke. A joke. Like I'll get advantage of your dirty body."

"YOU BASTARD!" She punched him and felt the pain of her arm. "AH! It hurts! Why am I feeling these way?!"

"You broke your arm." He said it straight.

"I remembered already! It's because of your stupid girls who go head-over-wheels to you!"

"So they're the one who made this, yosh! They'll be expelled immediately." He said with a sadistic smile.

"Umm. Sorry if I interrupted with your warm reunion." The nurse went inside.

"What? Do you think I'll miss this idiot!? Because of him I broke my arm!"

"Ouch! China you've hurt this poor man's feelings."

"Calm down, Sakata-san, but you should go to the hospital and check your arm." The nurse informed her. As she heard these words she jumped out off her bed and told them that she can go by herself.

**AFTER A FEW HOURS.**

The ambulance arrived at the campus to pick her up. "YAAAAY! Ambulance! I don't have to see his face." She was really delighted and went inside. But unfortunately the sadist was there waiting for her. "Yo."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She was surprised on what she saw. "Just go inside." He pulled her inside.

"Ouch! Sadist! You're ripping my arm off!" She kicked him but he dodged it.

"Keep calm, china."

"I thought you have some student blah blah work!? WHAT HAPPENED?!" She questioned him but he's reply is, "Shimura can handle it."

She can't take it anymore and distanced herself to him.

"Say, China who's my fated one?"

"She's-"She was shocked on what she saw at his pinky. The red string is slowly fading. "Outside of the ambulance." She lied.

"I see, so you're not my fated one…" He mumbled.

"What did you say?!" She argued.

"I said that you're ugly…"

"You damned- OUCH!"

"Just sit there and be quiet like a dog."

**HOSPITAL**

"So how is it?" Okita stood up from the bench after he saw Kagura coming out from a room. "The doctor said that I don't need to worry. I'm a yato I can heal injuries in a matter of time~!" She celebrated.

"So then…" He touched the broken arm. "Does it hurt?" He smiled sadistically as he see the painful face of hers.

"It hurts! Let go! Let go!" As she kicked him but he dodges it.

"Let's go already."

"Where?"

"I'll be taking you home."

"No thanks! I'll be going alone."

"No, what if some bullies attacks you?"

"I can handle it my-" She was stopped when he pulled her. "Come on, let's go.."

"Oi! It friggin hurts stop pulling me!"

"Sup! Taxi please. Come on."

They went inside. Kagura distance herself from him. "Tch. Why is a sadist here? I can handle myself alone.."

"If you can handle yourself then…" He pressed the broken arm causing Kagura to yelp in pain. "OUCH! SADIST! Let go b*tch!"

"I won't let go unless you say you need me, say it like this, Okita-sama I need you~~" He smiled sadictically.

"OUCH! You f*cker! D*mwit! BASTARD!"

"Say the magic words first~~"

"I got it! I got it! I need y-bitch!"

"Say it completely you brat." He squeezed it harder.

"Ouch! I need you! I need you!"

"With feelings."

"I said let go!" She kicked him straight at his face.

"Umm. Excuse me, can you please keep calm you're wrecking my taxi." The taxi driver pleaded. They stopped on what they're doing and sat down.

"I hate you idiot! I'll just sleep at least in my dreams I won't see you!" She closed her eyes and sleep. She slept soundly just like an innocent girl. Okita just kept staring at her.

"Sukonbuuuuu~~~" She talked.

Okita went closer to her and take a picture of her.

" I remember what Imai asked me…"

…

"Ne~ What makes you fall for her?"

"It's none of your business."

…

"Why did I fall to her?" He glanced at the girl.

"Why?"

"Sadist~~~~"

"Hm? Now she's dreaming about me. I must be so handsome."

"Thank you and I really hate you~"

He let out a smirk in his face. Suddenly Kagura leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, sadist~~"

"She's really innocent when sleeping." He drew out a marker and drew all over her face.

"Give back my cake, bastard~!"

"You're weird and cute."

He leaned to her head. "That's why I like you."

**AFTER A FEW MINUTES.**

"Oi! China. China."

"W-What?!" She was awake from her deep slumber.

"Here we are in your home."

"Ahh! Gin-chan must be waiting for me! The bill is all yours!" She jumped out of the taxi and dashes at her house. "SADIST!"

"What?"

"I-I REALLY HATE YOU!"

He just showed a smirk then the taxi departed.

**RECESS**

"What should I do today? Piss China? Torture China? Make her my slave?"

"Sadist!" Someone called him out.

"Hm?"

She poses like a softball player that is ready to throw the ball. "C-cat—"

"Give it to me properly.

"Tch." She walked towards him "Ummm. I-I . ." She blushes because of her embarrassment.

"Cute."

"Tch. T-T-T-Thank you!" She handed out a box.

"For what?"

"F-For taking me home yesterday and f-f-or helping me."

"This morning session you didn't attend classes."

"I-I was making it during homeroom. Don't be mistaken its not—"

_Flash~_

Kagura's face turned red, " Why are you taking a picture of me?! You're going to use it to black mail me?!"

"Well, yeah."

"Delete it! Bastard!" She said as she tries to snatch the cell phone from him.

"I have a condition."

"What!?"

"I'll delete it but go to classes already."

"Okay! Okay!"

_** .DING**_

"Be sure to delete it!" She said then turned her back and ran towards her class.

"Heh~ like I'll delete this." He made it as his phone wallpaper.

"I knew it; she's just the girl I'm looking for."

Epilogue:

**Chisato: Done with Chapter—**

**Shinpachi (glasses wearing human): AUTHOR! Why are you keep calling me glasses wearing human!?**

**But the author just ignored it.**

**Shinpachi: OI!**

**Gintoki: Stupid Author! Give back my title! Why do I only have a little bit screentime.**

**Kagura: Stupid author! Why do I get to be paired by this idiot?**

**Okita: Stupid Author!**

**Chisato: SHADDAP! First of all, Gintoki be thankful that I gave you screen time! And don't call me stupid author! *faces audience* OHAII!**

**Gintoki and Kagura: Now she became an angel I thought that I saw a demon a while ago.**

**Chisato: Don't mind the idiots there! Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! I really appreciated it. So this is the end of the chapter again reviews, favorites and follows are appreciated! See you at the next chapter! Minna arigatou corn-poop!**

**Shinpachi: Don't imitate Otsuu-chan!"**


	3. Chapter 3: My Prince My Princess

**Goooood Day, everyone! It's been a month? a while? Ummm. Sorry for the late update our laptop was broken. And I find a hard time writing my fan fictions so I'm sorrrryyy. By the way, good news! For those who read my other fan fiction in my other account. I already fixed my account. So I plan to put my other fan fiction to this account! Everyone enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only the storly line.**

Chapter 03: My Prince. My Princess..

"China,,," He stopped sweeping and gaze upon the vermillion haired. Who's now staring at him pissed.

"Can I have your phone number?" He asked directly. The girl paused for a second and gave a sigh.

"LIKE I'LL GIVE IT TO A DAMN BRAT LIKE YOU! And also why are you bugging me to give me my number to you. Duuuuh! I won't! I'm off go finish the-" She was stopped as she felt a light tug on her sleeve.

"You're not going anywhere. Finish your punishment.." He deadpanned and continue to sweep.

...

That's right, punishment, a while ago they had a fight. It's during science time and they're the assigned pair. Kagura was pissed but for Okita it's a blessing.

"AHAHA~ Begin your experiment!" Sakamoto happily announced and sat into his chair.

"What should we do? Sadist.. I'm not listening to the instructions because I kept on glaring at you." Kagura stated palely at the chemicals right in front of her. Okitta stared at her with a blank face and asked her a question. "China... What's your cellphone number?"

"Don't ignore my question!"

"I don't know either.. I'm busy staring at you,"

"Huh? Are you a freak?!"

"Let's stop this fight and follow what's on the manual."

They followed the instructions and they're now up in the final instruction.

"It says here that we should mix this one and this one." Kagura pointed at the 2 chemicals at the table.

"No. It says in my manual that we should stir and add one of that chemical. Then mix it with this 2." Okita corrected her. Kagura glared at him. There's no way she'll follow him so she quarreled back. Because of that they mix the chemicals without following it. So the result is the laboratory is on fire and their punishment is to clean it.

...

They're done at their punishment and now resting at the tree gazing upon the night sky,

"Waaaah. I'm tired. I hate it. Gin-chan is too slow. i want to go home already!"

"China, your hair is messed up." He let out a smirk and Kagura started to glare at him.

"Use this." He handed out a bunny hair clip. She looked at it and it's very cute.

"Cute..." She stared at it with sparkling eyes.

He turned his head to the opposite direction. "Damn. She's very cute."

"I-It can't be help. Since that clip will die in your hands, I'll take it for you!" She stood up and put her hands on her waist.

"Be honest with your feelings. Also, clips don't die idiot. You want this right?"

"Eh?Like someone will be please when a person especially you will give me something like that." She laughed proudly. He just stared at her and decided to pull her towards him.

"Ouch... What's that-" She didn't have a chance to speak when he was clipping the clip on her hair.

"Look good on you. Cute.."

"E-Eh?!" She blushed and blushed. Because of this she immediately grabbed her bag and shouted.

"Gin-chan! I'll be heading home first!" Gintoki peaked out on the window.

"Kay.. Let Souichiro-kun walk you home."

"GIN-CHAN I CAN HANDLE MYSELF ALONE!" She argue back and immediately dashes off the school.

"Souichiro-kun! Take care of her!"

"It's Sougo danna!" He shouted back and headed out towards the dashing "China".

He finally catch up to Kagura. He gave her a warning that when she continue to run she'll trip. She doesn't care as long as she can avoid him. But after that notice she really tripped. She screamed painfully. Okita was startled and went towards her.

"Are you alive, China?" He offered his helping hand but she just shoved his hand. "I'm alive, stupid! Why will I die from tripping?!"

"Kay, kay got it. So for now give me your number.."

She let out a sigh and stood up. She turned around and answered. "Why are you so obsessed in getting my number?! Are you a stalker or you're just desperate to blackmail me? I'll give it to you when it's really important already. Bye." She jogged towards her home leaving Okita there.

**HOUSE.**

"I'm home." Okita said while coming inside the house. His sister, Mitsuba greeted him back. She told him that dinner is ready. Okita went straight to the dining room. They both sat on the chair sitting in front of each other. It was an awkward silence but Mitsuba decided to break it.

"Sou-chan, I have a question."

"What is it, Aneue?"

"Do you like someone?"

He spit the water and was surprised on the sudden question. "W-Why did you ask Aneue?"

"Actually, I've been noticing that you're always in your good mood. I thought that you like someone. So now, answer me honestly do you like someone?"

She stared earnestly at his brother. He can't afford to lie at her. But he doesn't want to answer it. Instead, he avoid the question and proceeded to his room.

"Ahh! Sou-chan you didn't finish your food!"

"I'm not hungry.."

"Sou-chan… Sister knows best.." She put the dishes at the sink and sat at the sofa.

"Maybe I'll call Nobume-san.." She dialed her phone number.

Meanwhile, Nobume on the other side picked up the phone.

**Nobume: Hello…**

**Mitsuba: Hello Nobume-san it's me, Mitsuba~**

**Nobume: What do you want?**

**Mitsuba: I'm sorry for calling you. But have you notice Sou-chan these recent days. He was acting a little bit strange. He was really in a good mood. Unlike the past few years he told me that school is a pain. I've come to a resolve in these thoughts. So answer me honestly, does Sou-chan likes someone?**

**Nobume: Yes, he likes someone.**

**Mitsuba: I knew it! So who's this person Sou-chan likes, I want to meet her. Oh! Maybe it's you Nobume-san.**

**Nobume: Not gonna happen.**

**Mitsuba: Why? But you like Sou-chan since you were kids.**

There was a long pause when Mitsuba uttered those words.

**Mitsuba: Ummm. Nobume-san?**

**Nobume: Sorry… But I suggest you to check his phone since I knew that he takes pictures of her. One more thing, she also has a vermillion hair and azure eyes.**

**Mitsuba: Thank you Nobume-san. Good Night.**

**Nobume: Good Night.**

Nobume hanged the phone. She rested on her soft bed and stare at the cream ceiling above her. She put her hand on her head. "No matter what I do. No matter how much I put efforts to him still it won't do anything. Because I…I can see his red string tied with someone."

…

"I hate it!" Kagura shouted those 3 words. The rooftop is a comfortable place to let out your emotions so that's what she did.

"He kept on asking me! Seriously, what's with my phone number? Do he really wants to blackmail me?! I-D-I-O-T! What is he's problem?! RAAAA!"

…

"Yo. China howdyadoin'?"

"Shut up sadist. I'm having a bad mood." She rested her face to her desk.

"Then just give me your phone number.."

"Why are you bugging me to give you my number?! Sadist please just one day! SHUT UP!"

**LATER ON… RECESS…**

"Oi! China."

"What?!"

"What's your phone number?"

"Are you a freak? I won't give it to you!"

**MATH TIME.**

"Substitute x with this.." Ginpachi lectured with a lazy tone. Meanwhile, at Kagura's side, she was there resting her face on her desk. Suddenly a paper landed on her desk, she was surprised. What could it be? She opened it and a nerve popped out from her face.

_**Sakata,**_

_**Give me your phone number.**_

_**-Anonymous :P**_

She glared at him while releasing a black aura and immediately stop and rested back.

**ENGLISH.**

"Psst. China."

She faced him filled with an enormous black aura. "What?"

"Number… please?"

"Sadist.. please… stop… it."

…

"Damn it! Bullsh*t! F*ck! I hate you!" She wondered why but immediately cut when a familiar voice answered.

"Shut up, China… I'm getting a rest here. Plus, you're not even giving me your number." He stood up and fixed his messy hair. She was seriously mad, he kept on asking her about this sort of things.

"Why do you kept on bugging me?! Geez! You're an ultimate sadist!" She walked out from the rooftop leaving him there.

"That's what you get from being such a stalker…" Nobume said while munching her doughnut. She jumped to his place mocking him.

"I'm not a stalker, Imai." He shotted back.

"Well, I have a piece of advice for you. Be careful." She tapped his shoulder.

He placed his hands on his pockets. "Why?"

"Did your sister asked you a weird question?"

"Hmm. Yes she did. About liking someone."

Her red eyes stared intensely, "Of course you didn't answer right? You can't afford to lie in front of your sister." She strike the vital point. He scratched the back of his head, "then how about it?"

"Your sister talked to me last night and I gave her informations about her, Sakata Kagura." She walked towards the door and pause for a second. "Be careful." After that she leaves him all alone.

"Damn that Imai.. Why is she getting hyped at? Is it because it's the first time I liked someone since we're kids? Tch. I need to get China's number already.

…

"Okay. Okay. Good day everyone!" Mutsu greeted everyone. The students replied in a lazy tone.

"So, we will have our project for this semester. In this project you'll have to create your own recipe, using that recipe you need to cook a dish. It'll be by pair now I'll assign the pairs!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" The students replied but Mutsu just ignored it. So after a few minutes it was decided.

"So that is your pair!" Mutsu told them. But a certain vermillion haired girl slammed the table and stood up.

"TEACHER! I CAN'T ACCEPT IT! WHY!? WHY?! WHY AM I PAIRED AGAIN WITH THIS FREAKING SADIST?! IT'S BEEN 3 CHAPTERS! PLEAAAAASE!"

"No. Sakata. So that ends then I'll take my leave." Mutsu leaves the classroom. While Kagura is there banging herself in her desk.

…

It's already dismissal time but Kagura is there banging herself to death. "Please just let me die. Oh! I mean please just let that sadist die! Please! Please!" But she felt a light tap, she faces him and told him to just shut up.

"So where will we going?" He asks as he drag a chair and sat in front of her.

"Hmmm. Let's see… We can't go in our house because I can let you enter that holy place."

"So then it's decided…" He said.

"Huh? What? Decided?" She questioned him.

"It's in our house… So hand me your phone…" Kagura gave him her phone. He started to press the buttons there.

"Oi. What are you doing, sadist?"

"Here…." He toss her phone to her. "Now it's your turn now give me your number…"

"Fine. Because it's a project then I'll let it slip." She gave him her number.

"Kay.. Got your phone number.. Okay.. Tomorrow we'll meet in front of the Café. Bye.. Oh! By the way check your phone." He leaves the classroom.

She flipped her phone and went to contacts. She saw something there that made her disgust. "Why did he name his self here as "MY PRINCE"? Damn that sadist! WAHH! I'm not familiar in cellphones so I can't change this. I hate it!"

**OKITA HOUSEHOLD**

"I'm home.." Okita went inside his house.

"Welcome back, Sou-chan!" Mitsuba greeted him back.

"By the way, Aneue…"

"What is it?"

"There's a visitor tomorrow…"

"My.. My.. How many of them?"

Okita told her this, "For 30 people."

"My… My.. Many visitors tomorrow. Ahhh! Sou-chan where are you going?"

He told her that he'll proceed to his room because he's in a good mood. He got her number! He immediately flipped his phone and started pressing the buttons.

**SAKATA HOUSEHOLD**

Her phone suddenly rang and she was curious who is it.. When she picked it up she was pissed because it was just that good-for-nothing sadist.

**S: Oi, did ya see it?**

**K: My Prince? Yes, it's disgusting. **

**S: Tomorrow will be 10:00 so don't be late.**

**K:K.**

**S:Oi. Don't reply short messages. **

**K: I don't care.**

**S: So what will be our recipe?**

**K: Dunno.**

**S: Answer me, Sakata.**

**K: Geez. Okay. Okay. Let's just plan it tomorrow shall we?**

**S:Kay. By the way, Sakata…**

**K: What? And when did you start to call me "Sakata"? Woaw! Maybe you have a change of heart. I'll clap my hands for you, you made your mother proud.**

**S: Shut up good-for-nothing-girl. By the way… Can you start calling me Okita, instead of sadist. Since I started calling you Sakata.**

**K: Geeez. Oh. By the way, thank you for the clip. (0) SADIST.**

**S: No Problem.. I TOLD YOU IT'S OKITA, SAKATA.**

There's a little bit pause when Kagura replied.

**Subject: Good Night.**

**From: My Princess. [A/U: Okita wrote it that way. Basically, it's Kagura so don't be mistaken]**

**Message:**

**It's already evening and you're still awake. Maybe, you're making things to torture me tomorrow. I'll warn you, I'll kill you if you do that (-) so yeah, see you tomorrow idiot. Good Night, Okita. **

**-Kagura :)**

He let out a smirk and hit the sack. For tomorrow will be a long day for him and for her.

**EPILOGUE:**

"**It's midnight already.. So maybe I can spy on Sou-chan's phone." Mitsuba took his phone while sleeping. She immediately went down to the living room and check his messages.**

"**My princess? Maybe it's the girl Sou-chan likes!" She press the button and saw the messages.**

"**Maybe I can call her!" She dialed her number and it rang.**

…

**Kagura woke up on the sudden ring of her cellphone. "What is it? It's already midnight… It's that damn sadist." She picked it up and shouted, "OI! DAMN SADIST! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! WE'VE GOT MANY THINGS TO DO TOMORROW SO PLEASE LET ME HAVE MY BEAUTY REST!"**

**M: Uhhh. Calm down…**

**K: Huh? It's not sadist… **

**M: Hello?**

**K:Ummm. Yes?**

**So that ends Chapter 03! Yep. It was short unlike my past chapters. Umm. Forgive me for updating so slow, our laptop is broken T.T I promise to update my fan fictions faster. Thank you for reading my fan fic! Umm. Support my other one which is "Promises are meant to be broken." That's all. By the way, reviews, favorites and follows are appreciated! Thank you for the support! **

**Ja Ne~**


End file.
